The present invention relates generally to improvements in a golf tee, the improvements more particularly not only properly supporting the golf ball in a clearance position above the ground in a well-known manner, but also significantly contributing to assisting the golfer, in a manner not heretofore known, in making, in golf parlance, firm contact with the golf ball, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.
It is already well known, as exemplified by prior patents subsequently described, that golf tees of wood, the construction material of choice, exhibit shortcomings of sometimes being difficult to push into the ground, particularly during late in the golf season in areas where frost conditions prevail, and when broken during use provide an unsightly appearance, to mention but a few of these shortcomings. Addressing this problem there are prior art efforts to replace wooden tees with conical shapes formed of flexible plastic die-cut blanks or other formed plastic which are readily manually manipulated in the flat so as to assume a three dimensional conical shape on the top which the golf ball is positioned preparatory to a tee-off shot. These known conical tees obviate the aforesaid shortcomings of wooden tees, but otherwise have nominal additional utility.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a conical golf tee overcoming the foregoing and other shortcomings of wooden/rigid plastic golf tees, and also contributing to the proper execution of a golf swing.
More particularly, it is an object to use to advantage a golf tee sized with a radially extending wall visible in an address position beneath the golf ball to form a target display for the golfer which contributes to firmer stiking of the golf ball.